1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing technique which segments image data corresponding to a display image into multiple pieces of image data and processes multiple pieces of image data.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a video processing apparatus which is mounted in a video display instrument, such as a high-resolution projector, a liquid crystal television, or a plasma television, segments image data corresponding to an input display image (hereinafter, referred to as display image data) into multiple pieces of image data and processes multiple pieces of image data in parallel. Specifically, a plurality of image processing sections, each of which processes segmented image data (hereinafter, referred to as partial image data), process partial image data in parallel. Example of such a technique is described in JP-A-2009-111969.
However, in the case of a video processing apparatus which uses a method of segmenting multiple pieces of image data and processing multiple pieces of image data in parallel, regardless of whether input display image data has high resolution or low resolution, in general, the same data quantity of image data is processed by the single image processing section. That is, high-resolution display image data is processed by a large number of image processing sections, and when low-resolution display image data is input, a small number of image processing sections are used to process low-resolution display image data depending on the ratio of lowering of resolution. In processing low-resolution image data, in addition to image processing of high-resolution image data, resolution conversion processing (for example, pixel interpolation by bi-cubic convolution or bilinear interpolation) is performed. As a result, in processing low-resolution image data, there is a problem in that a heavy load is imposed on the single image processing section.